


Fanart for 'The Man Who Ran with Wolves'

by skargasm



Series: Raised by Wolves [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Despite being the youngest Left Hand in history, Stiles feels like Peter and Chris don't treat him as an equal. Rebuilding after the battle with the Argents, Stiles wonders if he needs to spread his wings a little bit..
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Raised by Wolves [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973692
Comments: 26
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



You didn't really think I was gonna leave it there, did you? The Boy Raised with Wolves has grown up - although _certain_ people don't seem to realise it. With his best friend missing and a new threat to the Hale Pack, Stiles is about to show Peter and Chris that the Boy Raised with Wolves is all grown up.

[ ](https://imgur.com/5iFrvUa)


	2. Scott

[ ](https://imgur.com/WrO6mXb)


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](https://imgur.com/eGY1T0q)


	4. Melissa




	5. Torture

[](https://imgur.com/QOywRqm)


	6. SPOILER WARNING




	7. Chapter 7

What is he?


	8. Panther or Jaguar?

OKay, who guessed Panther or jaguar?


	9. Contains Spoilers for Chapter 9!!!!!

[ ](https://steterstan.nickpic.host/image/j07P9j)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real spoilers in this banner...


	11. Penultimate




	12. Confrontations




	13. Left Hands

[ ](https://steterstan.nickpic.host/image/jT3NFO)

* * *


End file.
